The Zodiac Experience
by sialoid-wisteria
Summary: Harry Potter, an orphan, trespassed and lived in the forbidden forest. Little did he know, that the land is owned by a family with generations of secrets...that a simple hug would turn them into animals, literally. What kind of animal? Hint: title. HPDM!
1. Chapter 1

**The Zodiac Experience**

**by **

**A/N:** Well, since I haven't finished writing my last story yet, I bring you a new story. This would seem very familiar to an otaku like me. It's actually a cheap imitation of the famous Fruits Basket where the author, (me!), would try to overlap it with the Hogwarts cast. Hope you like it, guys!

**Summary:** Harry Potter, an orphan, trespassed and lived in the forbidden forest. Little did he know, that the land is owned by a family with generations of secrets...that a simple hug would turn them into animals, literally. What kind of animal? Hint: title. HPDM!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters are JK Rowling's possessions. Fruits Basket and anything that I borrowed from the story, I don't intend to own.

000-000-000

**Fated in the Forbidden Forest**

Harry sucked in a big breath and clenched his fist. Now or never, he thought. The forbidden forest (which he feels is forbidden for good reasons) is a big expanse of land covered with hundreds of ancient trees. It is rumoured to house dangerous creatures, from poisonous snakes to raging boars. It was one thing to stay one night on that place but looking at the chance to live there for a good few months is another story. His relatives, the Dursleys, after his coming of age kicked him out of the house and Harry Potter, a high school student, is now homeless.

He looked around him, noting the different voices of nature and the long straight rays of sunshine peeking through the clustered leaves. No matter the aura this forest presents at first glance, it definitely feels peaceful to him. Sitting under a tree, he opened his rucksack and was dismayed at the contents. Inside it was a tent, a single person tent that would neither keep the cold out nor the animals. He found the food they gave him, a sandwich and a Mars bar. He didn't know how he could call them his relatives after this.

000-000-000

"Honestly, I'm not seeing things! I really saw a tent down there with smoke and all. If they are one of those teenagers looking for a motel, I'm burning down the whole forest."

"Draco, you're such a drama queen. Even if you don't have animal friends livings here, I would not advice burning down the place. I remember you running and playing around here naked..."

"Damn it, Sirius! Don't go spouting your twisted memories of my childhood!"

"I have pictures to prove tha-. There really is a tent!"

The two approached the tent suspiciously and without further ado, Sirius went in. The blonde teenager shook his head at his cousin's antics and proceeded to investigate the surroundings. A few moments pass as each of them realized one thing.

"Hey Draco, is there somebody THAT poor?", Sirius asked with eyes full of pity.

"Looking at this place, sadly, there may be...", his companion couldn't help but agree.

"Um, you know, if he's not disturbing anyone, we could just let this pass"

"No! What if he sees one of us? Snape will throw a fit!"

"That primadonna? Pssh, I can handle him!"

With that kind of commentary, Draco just raised his eyebrow and pointed to his cousin's bandaged knee.

"I was in a disadvantage!"

000-000-000

Running through the forest to escape the stormy clouds, Harry was relieved to see the view of his tent. As he jogged closer, he saw two figures, one coming out of his precious tent and the other pointing something inside. He stilled in his tracks and calculated a plan.

_If those two are bandits, they surely have knives or guns with them. I might not be able rescue my things...but maybe if I could run fast enough..."_

Still a plan, though.

He inched closer hiding his presence, surveyed the place and ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

000-000-000

Draco, sensing someone coming at him from the back, whipped his head and saw a blur. The said blur went on his way and knocked Sirius. The figure then rummaged through his things, found a picture frame and tried to run again.

Sirius, bless his instinct, stupefied him or rather since we are all not wizards here, clamped a hand down on his shoulder and glared so that this person would be scared still.

For Harry, the glare didn't work but at the sight of a blond teenager, smirking at him, proved effective. There was nobody that pretty ever looked at him for that long. He blinked and saw flower petals raining down on said person and the sunlight (no matter what gray clouds are looming outside) softened to highlight his features. It was a momentous moment for one Harry Potter.

"Ahem...", Sirius scratched his head and looked at the intruder properly. The teen has a mop of jet black hair, a crooked glasses hanging precariously at his nose, about the same age as Draco's, wearing the same uniform as Draco, then it must be...

"Are you Draco's teacher?"

"Um, no", Harry was definitely confused. Here was a man, looking over at his thirties, wearing tight jeans and similarly tight shirt that states, "This Man Is Yours", sporting a silver, sparkling (read: expensive) watch, Harry couldn't fathom how he had labelled them as bandits.

"Hey kid, are you living here?" Sirius asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry cleared his throat trying to answer as honestly as he could. He couldn't tell them he was planning on staying here for the rest of his high school years, he couldn't even tell them, he had no place to go if they reported him to the owners, and lastly, he couldn't even tell them he was taking his routine bath at a local restaurant.

Draco, sensing the problems written on the brunette's face, took pity and ventured out if he wanted to talk it over a cup of tea in their house. Harry accepted gratefully, and placed his family's picture inside the tent once again.

As Sirius emerged from the tent, Harry whispered to the tent in general "Hey, Mom, Dad, take care of our home while I'm away."

The two cousins waited patiently for Harry to arrive.

"Oh, how rude. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my cousin, Sirius Black. We live on that house near the edge of the forest."

"Harry Potter. I, uhh..."

"It's alright, kid! I won't oust you from the forest!"

Harry smiled genuinely then, and as the author deemed fit, the breeze swayed his hair gently as he replied to the older man.

"Thanks."

Draco, taking notice, smiled.

000-000-000

The rain poured, affording no shelter to the three males. The winds became vicious and the trees loomed. The animals started to run aimlessly to find their families. There was no choice but to run as fast to carry them to safety.

Without meaning to, honestly, Harry tripped on a big tree root and braced himself for the impact. Sirius, with his killer reflexes, grabbed Harry by the waist and righted him near the tree.

"Tsk, be carefu-"

A puff of smoke appeared, leaving a dog in Sirius' presence.

Draco gaped and attempted to cover up for his relative. In his haste, he tripped on the same tree root, bumped into Harry's arms in the process.

Another puff of smoke appeared, this time leaving a sea dragon drowning in mud puddle.

000-000-000

**A/N:** Okay, this is supposed to be a cliff hanger, but I'm not good with making one. Review, please. Critique if you must. This is written almost just for my enjoyment. Anyway, try to guess who would be the cast here (Gryffindor and Slytherin alike).


	2. Draco and The Zodiac Animals

The Zodiac Experience

By: sialoidwisteria

A/N: Aryt, on with the next chapter. I sense that my story was totally random and senseless but I promise that the later chapters will prove to be a bit deeper. Have you noticed that I try to get as much ideas in one sentence? It is, sadly, one of the flaws of my writing. I can't seem to end a sentence once I get started with it. Nyway.

Disclaimer: Do I have really have to repeat this every chapter? Well, for this chapter and the later chapters, I do not own HP nor Fruits Basket. They are owned previously by their creators and I assume I do not have the money to buy the copyrights from them.

**Draco and The Zodiac Animals**

"AAAAHHH! Water! Water! Seawater? Fresh water? Tap water?", Harry screamed rather violently as he snatched the sea dragon from the mud and one-armed carry the dog to the house.

Not bothering to knock, he stormed through the door and straight to what he thought of as the bathroom. He submerged the greying creature into the tub, filling it with water and worriedly chewed on his bottom lip. After making sure that it started to gain a greenish hue, he looked at the dog staring at him patiently. They stared at each other and moments later, a soft tap, tap was heard as footsteps drew near the bathroom.

"And may I ask the name of the trespasser of this house?" a man with greasy hair, clothed in the most conservative black long-sleeves and pants, appeared.

Harry's emerald eyes brightened and abruptly stood up. He grabbed the dog with two hands and pushed its face into the man's and stated, "They're animals!"

"Yes, I presumed they are."

"But..but..." Harry confused still with what happened, pointed to the sea dragon and attempted to explain.

"I see that you are quite eloquent for your age. I was asking about your name?", came the deadpan reply.

"It's just that... Harry Potter, sir," the brunette answered after realizing he could not explain.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I assume you have no more business here after wrecking havoc into this household, you may leave."

"Sir! I cannot leave just yet! Draco and Mr. Black are" he looked at both animals, shook his head "missing! I need to find them, maybe they are here in this house already and! And!"

"Those people you are looking for are my relatives. It would be good for you and for them not to associate with each other. Now, I would not like to repeat myself for the third time, you may leave."

The greasy haired man looked as if his patience is wearing thin and pointedly looked at the door. Harry's protective instinct rose and stayed put.

"I will not leave this place until I see them okay", he decided.

"You are such an arrogant boy! I will see no more of this! Get out!"

He grabbed Harry and tried to haul him outside the door. Unfortunately, another mysterious event transpired as two large puffs of smoke appeared. The instant that it cleared, two naked males materialized in front of him. Sirius, grinning madly while sitting cross-legged on the tiled floor and Draco, thankfully, was submerged on the bathtub looking embarrassed.

"Hi Severus!", Sirius greeted.

The man named Severus, pinched the bridge of his nose and dragged Sirius outside the room. The only thing that Harry heard as they leave, "I will smack some sense into you, dog"!

Draco and Harry was left feeling awkward with each other's presence. The blonde sneezed and Harry hurriedly offered him a towel. A murmured thanks was heard and the awkward silence ensued.

"Oh for the love of!" Severus returned holding fresh clean clothes for the two of them and shooed them towards the living room.

000-000-000

"Huahahaha! You lived there for two weeks?" Sirius guffawed and repeatedly hit the floor with his palm. Needless to say, he is the only one having fun in that place.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's rudeness, Harry. We are both Hogwarts students, right? How come you can attend such a prestigious school if you're living as poorly, pardon my word, in the forest?", Draco inquired.

"Well, my parents were both employees of the school and our principal allowed me as an honorary scholarship student so that the relatives taking care of me would not worry about paying for my tuition fees as I grow up.", came the sheepish reply. Harry looked at the 3 men surrounding him, wondering why any of them didn't touch the subject that is most important at the moment.

As if guessing his thoughts, Draco glanced at the two older men and nodded.

"Harry... this may come as a surprise to you but we cannot anymore hide the fact that you've seen the secret of our family."

"There was an event ages ago. A young witch confessed to a Malfoy monarch. He, obviously rejected her for reasons that she was not pure of blood and left her heartbroken in the valley where they have first met. The woman, angered by those actions, sought the gods to punish the man. She said twelve people bearing the purest of blood in the later generations of the Malfoy line would be cursed with the spirits of the zodiac animals. They would turn into animals the moment they interact with intimate gestures to another person."

Harry didn't know what to say. That was quite an explanation too. He poked Sirius on the shoulder and wondered what would happen.

"It has to be an intimate gesture, like a hug or a kiss," he explained.

"Oh."

"Normally, we capture the person who saw us transform and throw him into the Himalayas." Draco smiled but there was no hint of a joke in that sentence. The black-haired teenager gulped and looked for help.

"Well, I think we could trust Harry on this one. I'm sure he's a person who can follow through with his promises, right?" Harry vehemently nodded to each word.

Snape was silent in the whole conversation but as he felt that the situation was coming to a close, he decided to intervene.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you don't want the consequences of tattling about someone's secrets so I advice you to heed the words of Draco. Never mind this other one and I'm sure we could live on as if this has never happened."

"Thank you, sir! I promise to keep it a secret!"

Sirius, then stopped laughing and nodded to himself. He regarded Harry seriously and awarding him with a thoughtful frown.

"In order for us to safely assure that you would not tell other people about our secret, it must be necessary for us to see you all the time."

"I would not be leaving the forest any time soon?", Harry expounded.

"Well, we could not be sure of that, apparently. The moment you spotted a better place to stay the nights, and we may as well be blatant that the forest is in no means better than any spot, you would jump in at the opportunity. I advise that we remedy this situation fast, cousins."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he sees where the conversation was going but Draco was clueless and turned left and right at the silent agreement between his older relatives.

"Live with us, Harry. We make good husbands, you know!" Sirius proposed.

Even before our brave main character decided the answer that would seal his fate, a rumbling in the midst of the forest was heard. It started as an unusual tumble of hooves, then, a great noise came round, as the birds screeched their escape, the stomping of hundreds of hooves was heard.

Harry bolted from his seat, eyes wide with fear. He raced through the front door but was stopped by the blonde teen.

"You'll get crushed, Potter. Better stay here for awhile, your belongings are most probably ruined by now."

"NO! MOM, DAD!" Harry struggled with his might and Draco was forced to let him go.

As he stumbled on the roots of a dozen trees and splatter mud all over his clothes, his only thought was those of the remaining memory of his family. Upset and dreading what he would see, Harry trudged on with heavy heart.

Said heavy heart stopped beating when he saw a man holding his precious photo in one hand. Brown eyes darted towards him, becoming wide for a split second and settling in on Harry. Harry fought off the blush rushing through his cheeks as he held out his hand to take his treasure.

"May I have the photo please?"

"In exchange for your name, then?"

"I...alright. Harry Potter."

"I'm Cedric Diggory. It's good that this boy," he glanced at the photo, "turned out to be a beautiful man."

000-000-000

A/N: Gasp! Sorry it didn't turn out that funny this time. If you have free time, send me your beta'd version and ill happily post it.. thanks


End file.
